The Fellowship of the Jewel
by DescendingFrost
Summary: An epic quest was the only way she could describe it. Who knew such a little jewel would cause such a mess? Full sum inside


A/N: It was bound to happen eventually. Please feel free to join me on this quest I have finally decided to set upon. I would love company. :grins: In any case, this story pulls from the world of Middle Earth but will be portrayed with only the Inuyasha crew in a happy mix of both universes.

_An epic quest was the only way she could describe it. Who knew such a little jewel would cause such a mess? And to think it was inside her this whole time. She must be crazy. Why else would she be dragged down a well and forced into this whole mess of destroying the all powerful Shikon Jewel? At least she wouldn't be alone-with these 'people' she'd travel with, she'd be back home in no time!_

I do not own Inuyasha or The Lord Of The Rings. All references and characters belong to their respective creators.

**The Fellowship of the Jewel**

DescendingFrost

The world is changed: it is felt it in the water it is felt in the earth, it is smelt it in the air...

Much that once was is lost, for few now live who remember it.

The existence of light and darkness exists in its most respectable beings of its land; evil forces the hand of good; they are pinned against each other in an endless claim of control.

Good held the heart once of a creature unparalleled in her light and goodness. The miko protected the people of vulnerability, cured the sick, laid rest to those that would oppose such happiness in the light of blood.

All loved the embodiment of hope; those that would suffer at her hand, dared not.

All that would be good in the land, was.

But it was not to remain so.

For in the land of Kanashimi, in the blackness of its pit, a darkness in the heart of demons planned revenge on a powerful miko, and plotted her demise. Pouring their cruelty, their malice and will to dominate her powerful soul, they created a jewel to forever trap it—its never ending power and light to be their to control at their own devices.

They laid in wait.

Coaxing her favor for the heart the weak, the demons lured her away from her village to the outskirts of their boundaries with rumors of a haunted soul. There, they attacked, using their onslaught to weaken her resolve by their mere numbers.

But the miko was prepared.

In what she had foreseen to be her final battle, the miko held no reserves, fighting and defeating the hoards as they came, in a valiant effort of her own, knowing it would be her end as she had already seen.

As the jewel finally appeared before her, she ensnared the darkness with her own light, forcing a backlash that consumed the hoards before her, absorbing all that was light and dark, into the jewel to save all.

The resulting power that resided inside the newly created jewel was not for this world. It spoke to those beings that strove for power with its never-ending chaos and promise of fulfillment—and the powerful miko inside, would spend the rest of her never-ending life battling the demons and darkness that had been absorbed in the jewel for all eternity.

For one being to the next, the jewel ensnared on its whim, from light and into darkness it swept through the lands, wrecking havoc within societies, spurting war and bloodshed in its wake, waiting and dodging the one that would be able to destroy it—the one with enough light to disperse the evil in it.

For years upon centuries the jewel came in and out of existence, coveting the hearts of men, spirits, and demons with its alluring taste of power.

But a change in luck seemed to beseech it with its new owner.

The Shikon Jewel delved into the possession of a miko then—one that the wary soul of Midoriko hoped would be light enough to finally cast away the evil within—in this miko's hands, resided the power to finally end the darkness, bloodshed, and evil the jewel had caused.

With the miko, Kikyou, it could have ended.

But the darkness of the jewel would not be diminished and forever calls to those that crave its power.

And from its alluring taste of power, answered a demon of such darkness, he would not soon be defeated or forgotten.

The spider demon's advances for the jewel were not so outright as demons before him. Instead, using webs of lies and promises full of manipulation, he tangled the heart of the miko with a inu hanyou and set them against each other, appealing to the darkness within the jewel to expand and consume its temporary light within the miko's hands.

When suffocated by the webs of darkness and the miko's wavering heart failed to protect the jewel, the dark demon's time to strike came. With the hanyou cursed and miko's weak heart there for the taking, he closed in on his prize.

But the woman did something he did not intend.

With her dying breath, the miko held the tainted jewel to her chest and made her wish. The jewel disappeared, and with it, Kikyou's broken body stilled, her final act of protection complete.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend; legend became myth. And for five hundred years the jewel passed out of all knowledge.

And yet, its dark and light essence could not be undone.

It waited.

Darkness crept back into the caverns of the world. Rumor grew of a reoccurrence of history with whispers of a nameless fear.

The world continued to change.

The Shikon jewel, housed to the souls that should never have been trapped, would allow but a single chance to the most unsuspecting victim.

For the time will soon come when a little miko and her companions will shape the fortunes of all.

-End-

This will no doubt be a long story. Please enlighten me on what you think so far. And feedback is welcomed as well as encouraged. To those reading, all I have to say is I hope you're buckled up and ready for one hell of a ride. :grins: See you next time when our story truly begins.


End file.
